


Counsel

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Hamburr, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, pretty fluffy, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: “Alex. Whatever you’re thinking, we don’t have time. You’re going to make a mess.”“Nonsense,” Hamilton proclaims, then leans forward onto all fours and shimmies backwards. When his face is level with Burr’s groin, he leans down and nuzzles his cheek against his length, which - yes - is hardening up nicely. “If we work simultaneously, it will take half the time, and if you do it properly there will be nothing to clean. I presume,” and here he can’t help the note of mockery, “You have learnt how to swallow since the last time.”---(Prompt 14 - sixty nine, Hamburr)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr anon!

“What _exactly_ did they teach you at Princeton?” 

Hamilton smirks over his shoulder from where he is straddling Burr’s hips, facing away from him, having first pushed Burr down onto the hard leather sofa in their chambers. They have fifteen minutes before they’re due in court, and Hamilton is buzzing with excitement. His first proper, serious case! Sure, he has to share it with Burr, but their rivalry has been a productive source of motivation - and of the occasional fling - so it feels poetic that they should do this together too.

“The law,” Burr grumbles up at his back, one eyebrow raised. But he doesn’t push Hamilton off.

“And you didn’t take any extracurriculars?” Hamilton teases as he wiggles his hips suggestively, though he can scarcely afford the time to goad Burr properly now. 

“I was on an accelerated track.”

“Yes, yes,” Hamilton rolls his eyes. “But surely that means you must have learnt tricks to, ah, achieve mutual satisfaction in the most efficient way possible?”

“Alex. Whatever you’re thinking, we don’t have time. You’re going to make a mess.”

“Nonsense,” Hamilton proclaims, then leans forward onto all fours and shimmies backwards. When his face is level with Burr’s groin, he leans down and nuzzles his cheek against the length, which - yes - is hardening up nicely. “If we work simultaneously, it will take half the time, and if you do it properly there will be nothing to clean. I presume,” and here he can’t help the note of mockery, “You have learnt how to swallow since the last time.”

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“So everyone keeps saying.”

But Hamilton feels fingers tugging at the laces of his pants, so he hums happily and does the same. Burr’s cock springs forth, so at least his body is not denying his interest in this scheme.

Hamilton feels himself freed as well, then a hand curls around his base. He sighs encouragingly. 

He dips his head down, and is just about to slide the cockhead into his mouth when he feels the press of a hot, broad tongue at his tip.

“Be quick about it,” Burr says around him. Then he wraps his free arm around Hamilton’s lower back and draws him down closer, swallowing half of him in one go.

Ah! Maybe Burr did pick up a few things, after all.

He sets to his own task now with added enthusiasm, if a little less focus. With his mouth filled, he signals his enjoyment with moans and hums, which translate through the cock inside him to pleasant vibrations against his own length.

The excitement of the day, the challenge and pleasure of this pose, the determined way Burr is gripping and sucking and licking - it all conspired to bring Hamilton to the brink rather quickly. It isn’t long before he suspects one more deep, throaty grumble along that clever tongue will finish him - so he leans forward just an inch more and allows Burr’s cock to breach his throat. He gags for a second, then swallows - and Burr produces the most obscene muffled noise he’s heard out of his mouth. 

Yes, yes, it’s enough. Hamilton sucks down hard, and then tightens his thighs as his release sweeps over him, groaning deeply as he spills.

There’s a sputtering sound of alarm from Burr, then Hamilton feels the cock in his mouth twitch, and tastes a flash of bitter salt at the back of his throat.

There’s a knock at the locked door. 

“Gentlemen? We are almost ready to proceed,” the clerk calls.

Good timing!

Hamilton makes sure he’s swallowed everything, then pulls his lips off. He pats Burr companionably on the leg and turns to grin at him over his shoulder. 

Burr is flushed, and there’s a mess down his chin. He has unfastened his necktie and is swiping urgently at his face with it, mouth turned down in distaste.

“Still haven’t mastered it?”

Burr pushes his hips away. “God damn you, Alex! You didn’t give me any warning.”

“If you knew what you were doing, you wouldn’t need it.” He grins more broadly. “But, come on. Are you ready to go, assistant counsel?”

“Co-counsel,” Burr mutters automatically.

“More like _cock_ counsel,” Hamilton murmurs to himself, loud enough for Burr to hear. Burr growls at the inane joke and sits up quickly, which causes Hamilton to tumble off him and onto the carpet. 

“Hey!” It isn’t a long way, and the landing is soft, so he’s more amused than angry.

Burr is still dabbing at his chin. “Get up, Alex,” he says imperiously. “And go fetch me a clean cravat.”

Hamilton laces up his pants, and does. “Only because I don’t want you embarrassing me in court.”

“Don’t worry, Alex, I’m sure you’ll manage that just fine on your own.”

“Snob.”

“Upstart.”

“Curmudgeon.”

“Lush.”

“ _Princetonian._ ” Hamilton puts all his playful venom into the word.

“Seriously? It’s a good school,” Burr mutters.

Alex smirks. “That may be. But it’s a pity it didn’t teach _you_ anything useful.”


End file.
